LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P12/Transcript
(Ian is seen bandaging Devon's cut as he sits downstairs) Ian: Alright. Just give that a few minutes and it'll be like it never happened. Devon: Thanks Ian. Ian: *Nods* Don't mention it. (Ian walks away as Devon stays seated. A few heroes are then seen meeting in another room) Alex: Well, this isn't good. Spot: Now those monsters know where we're staying! Erin: What do we do now? Tom: Personally, I say we go find the bastards. Jack: Me too. Think it's time WE did all the hunting around here. Alex: Hmm, Blake you okay with that? Blake H:..... Alex: Blake? Blake H: Huh? Alex: You hear what we said? Blake H: Oh uhh, yeah. Something about hunting the Grimm right? Alex: That's right. I think we should split up into groups, track down the Grimm, and destroy them. Erin: Sounds like a plan to me. Jordan: Me too! Tom: I call working with the hammer chick on this one. Nora: Woo! *Grabs Ren* Ren's coming with us! Ren: I am? Alex: Good idea. Her power up and your powers would make an unstoppable pair. Tom: Like I'm not unstoppable enough. Alex: *Rolls eyes while smiling* Blake H: Hey, where's Jason? Jason: *Voice* Yeah I know mom. (The heroes look around until they see Jason at the other end of the room talking on the phone) Jason: Mom look it's fine. I-, mom calm down it's okay! Erin: Uhhh... Blake H: Oh it's just his mom. She gets worried about him a lot for some reason. Erin: Ah. Jason: Mom seriously, we're just dealing with Grimm. Not that big of a deal. *Long pause* Mom I'm not gonna get eaten! Blake H: See? Erin: I do now. Jason: Look mom, once we're done in Remnant I'll come home and show you that I'm fine, okay? Good. Goodbye. (Jason hangs up) Jason: *Sigh* Blake H: Everything okay? Jason: It is now. So, we hunting Grimm or what? Alex: Hell yeah. Spot: I'm going with Ruby. Ruby: Awesome! Alex: Alright, if you have partners split up. Let's get cracking. (The heroes all nod before they all head out to the woods to start the hunt. It then cuts to later on as Tom is seen using his scanners to search for the Grimm) Tom: Hmmm, there has to be clue here somewhere. Nora: Nothing yet? Tom: I'm trying. My visors aren't designed with tracking Grimm in mind, if they even have anything to track in the first place. Nora: Oh. Tom: That's gonna make this ten times more difficult than need be. Although.... (Tom looks at the ground) Tom: I can pinpoint one thing. Ren: What? Tom: Notice how there's not a single footprint or sign of movement anywhere on the ground? (The other two look around) Nora: Oh yeah! Good point! Ren: How did we not notice that? Tom: This must mean they use the trees to navigate. Maybe to trick prey into thinking these areas aren't their hunting grounds. Ren: Good theory. Tom: *Nods* Now come on. Let's keep moving. (The group continues walking ahead before the scene cuts to Ruby and Spot walking through the woods together. Spot is seen eating a chocolate chip cookie) Spot: *Eating* Ruby: Jeez Spot, if I knew you'd get that attached to cookies, I would've named you Chip instead. Spot: Shut up, this is stressful! Ruby: How's it stressful? Spot: Think about it Ruby! Those things could be watching us right now, waiting for us to lower our guard so they can attack! Ruby: Aww come on Spot. We can handle this. You're with me! The leader of the best team of huntresses around! Spot: Still, it's only two of us! Not only that, these Grimm are smarter than the rest, can talk, AND can regenerate! Ruby: Oh you know you've fought worse! Spot: I have not! This- ???: Oh blah blah blah. (The two then stop before they look up to find a Grimm Humanoid lying on a nearby tree branch) ???: Damn kids are butting into my nap time here. Spot:..... Ruby:.... Spot and Ruby: Huh? ???: Ugh, can't you see I'm trying to rest here? Now go away. Ruby:.... Spot: ….. Ruby: Um... Mr.... Grimm? ???: What part of go away did you not get? Ruby: But... Aren't you suppose to... Hunt us down or something? ???: Kid, look. (The Grimm looks over and opens his eyes) ???: I JUST got done participating in attacking your house. Even the best of us need rest. Spot; You were there?? ???: Yeah. Sliced one of your friends' shoulders open back there, though I had to leave before I could finish him off. Ruby: Wait, so you're the blur they mentioned?! ???:....*Smirk* (The Grimm jumps down onto the ground) ???: You heard about that huh? Then I guess my exceptional speed really has been revealed. Spot:.... ???: Here, the name's Hyper. Ruby: Hyper? Hyper: Yep. Think you can guess why? Spot: Is it cause you're- (Suddenly Hyper vanishes in a blur and appears behind Spot) Hyper: Yep. Spot: *Turns and backs away* EEP!! Hyper: The fastest Grimm around. Ruby: Whoa! Spot: I told you this was a bad idea Ruby! Ruby: Wow so you're really fast huh? Hyper: That's what I just said. Ruby: Well! I'll have you know Spot and me are pretty fast too! Spot: R-RUBY!! Hyper: You don't say? Interesting. (Another Hyper then appears next to Ruby) Hyper: How fast? Spot: Huh?! (Spot looks at the other Hyper) Spot: *Points at the other Hyper* B-But you're- Hyper: That's just an afterimage kid. (The afterimage then vanishes) Spot: AH!! Hyper: From the sound of it, you're not that fast. Ruby: Hey we're plenty fast thank you very much! Hyper: Not as fast as me. Ruby: Is that so? Hyper: It is so. Ruby: Well I bet me and Spot could beat you in a race! Spot: H-HUH!?!? Hyper: *Smirks* Oh a race huh? Ruby: Yeah! No violence or anything of the sort, just a race! Hyper: Oh you tempt me human. I do however request a reward if I win. Ruby: Go for it. Hyper: Okay. (Hyper then notices Spot's box of cookies) Hyper: If I win, I get the Targhul's entire stash of cookies that he's got there. Spot: *Hugs the box* NO!!! Ruby: That's it? Hyper: Yep. Ruby: Hm... Spot: Ruby no! Not my cookies! Hyper: It's either we race, or I kill both of you in a fight neither of you can win. Ruby: …. All right. You can have Spot's cookies it you win. Spot: R-RUBY!! Ruby: But! if we win, we want something. Hyper: And what would that be? Ruby: You tell us where your buddies are hiding! Hyper: !! (Hyper looks surprised while he thinks) Hyper:.....*Smirks* Alright. But I doubt you'll win anyway. Ruby: Don't be so sure. Its 2 against 1. And me and Spot are an awesome team. Right Spot? Spot: Mmm, I guess. Ruby: Don't worry Spot. You'll get to keep your cookies. Spot: How? Ruby: Because we'll win. Hyper: You sound confident. Ruby: Its not just confidence. I KNOW we'll win. Hyper: Heh. All right then. Now let's see. How shall this race work? (Hyper looks around and thinks for a moment) Hyper: Hmm, okay. *Points down a nearby path* Whoever can travel down this path the fastest and back will win. Nothing more nothing less. Ruby: Sounds perfect! Hyper: THen let's get into position. (Hyper walks to his spot) Spot: Ruby... Are you sure about this? Ruby: Trust me Spot. Have I ever let you down before? Spot: You did say we were going on a walk when this all started. Ruby: Well uhhh, j-just think about saving your cookies! Spot: *Gasp* Right! (The two then get into position) Hyper: Ready? (Ruby and Spot look at each other smirking) Ruby: *Looks ahead*....Ready. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts